powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 43: One Last Sword
is the forty-third episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It features the first and only appearance of Kyoryu Samurai Ha-Oh in the series, as well as the final appearance of Akumaro Sujigarano. Synopsis With the Hell gate nearly complete, Genta tries to figure a way to stop Juzo from using Uramasa to satisfy Akumaro's greatest desire. Plot Coming to after the six shockwaves, Genta ponders killing Juzo to stop Akumaro and to ensure Takeru's safety. However, he changes his mind upon learning of the souls of Juzo's family sealed within Uramasa's blade. At the Shiba House, after Takeru suggests that slaying Juzo is the only way to keep the Hell Gate from opening, Genta reveals his actions to them before he takes his leave. The next day, the Shinkengers learn that Genta went out to track down Juzo, and Ryunosuke and Chiaki going after him as the others face Akumaro. Confronting Juzo yet not intending to fight him, Genta pleads with him not to take back Uramasa. However, as Juzo tries to kill him, Ryunosuke and Chiaki come to his aid. Chasing after Juzo as he regains Uramasa from Akumaro, the regrouped Shinkengers are unable to stop him with Akumaro in their way. But at the last second, Juzo strikes down Akumaro instead of the final marker. Akumaro is shocked as Juzo reveals that he knew the sword's true nature the entire time, and he thanks Akumaro for repairing it. Realizing his plans are ruined now that Juzo was now a true Gedoshu, Akumaro takes his rage on the Shinkengers as they slay him with the Rekka Daizantou and the Mougyu Bazooka. Akumaro enlarges and battles MouGyuDaiOh and DaiGoyou while ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh destroy the Kirigami Akumaro summoned. The Shinkengers then form Samurai HaOh to finish off Akumaro, only for the Mojikara Great Shot Circle to have no effect against him. On Shinken Gold's suggestion, Super Shinken Red summons the Kyoryu Origami, with Samurai HaOh using the Kyoryuto to formed true final combination Super Samurai HaOh and destroy Akumaro with the Twelve Origami Great Samurai Slash. After the battle, Genta now knows the true nature of the Gedoushu. When they all return to the Shiba House to find Jii and the Kuroko in the middle of decorating for Christmas, they help with the finishing touches. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Juzo Fuwa's wife: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Super, Saishuu Ougi, Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Origami Beast (Ushi Origami), Zen Samurai Gattai, Kyoryu (Kyoryu Origami) *Shinken Blue - Hidden Shield, Ryuu *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield, Ika (Ika Origami), Kame *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield, Kuma *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield, Saru *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ika (Ozutsu Mode), Sushi + Ryuu + Kame + Kuma + Saru (Ika Gorindan), Ebi (Ebi Origami), DaiKaiOh Change (East) Notes *This is the last Super Sentai episode to air in the 2000s. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Key Title Kanji': 刀 (Sword; referring to the sword of Juzo Fuwa required for Akumaro's ultimate plan) Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Act 41: The Sent Words, Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition, Act 43: One Last Sword, Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House and Act 45: The Impersonator. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi